


Shattered Reality

by Kai Nightroad (Aaras)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: GalraKeith, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Kai%20Nightroad
Summary: Keith now has to hunt down and exterminate the man he loves or the humans he protects will all die. Caught between two giant hard places, he turns to the one and only team Voltron to defeat his family legacy.  Living a Lie RewriteGalraKeith!





	1. Keith's Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> PSA Galra Keith. No, I don't know why I wrote Living a Lie the way I did other than I was slightly drunk at the time and just trying to get words to spew out of me. This is Sheith. Don't like it, shoo. 
> 
> Enjoy the read. : >
> 
> Let the angst fest begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One re-written to make more sense. I've got Chapter Two ready too. Posting them both. This story is going to be rad now. : D 
> 
> Let the love drama commence.

 

Click. Click. Click.

The sound of the Sentries approaching causes his muscles to tense as the sound stops for a second in front of this room. A dark haired holds back the urge to fight back as his wrists are chained to the wall behind him and his feet too the ground. His stomach sinks as the clunk of the cell unlock. His eyes slam open and he glares up at them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s hoping that they will just outright slaughter him. It would be much easier than the endless torture he’s gone through. Two mages have already tried to get the information out of him. He won't tell. No mater what they try to do this time. He will protect them until his last breath.

Hands grip his dark human hair roughly, so he doesn’t fight back as they slip the shock collar around his neck. Next, the handcuffs are unattached from his body.

“Get up.” One of them the command. Keith knows better than to fight back with this collar on his neck.

He rose. He exits the cell where two other Sentries are guarding the door. They lead while the other two follow. At first, he thought for sure they were headed to the torture chamber as usual but instead. They take two lefts and three rights. They are walking down a bright glowing hallway. A cold chill slithers through him as the giant doors in front of him opens, revealing a long carpet to the throne where Zandak is sitting. A giant smirk is sitting on Zandak’s face. Keith gulps. Not good.

They approach the supreme leader of the Galra Empire with the conscious desire to escape the bitter and vicious hatred in his eyes. The Soldiers turn to leave with a wave of Zandak’s arm. Now they were alone in a giant room.

“How is it one of our prized fighters escaped under the highly intelligent youngest commander of this proud empire?” He asks simply. Keith cowering tries to spew words but instead comes out as a series of grunts. “What was that?”

“He .. knocked me out...Sir.” His voice only slightly audible compared to the echo of Zandak’s voice in the room.

“So a mere human somehow managed to get my grandson in a choke hold?” Zandak confirms with his eyebrows raised. When put like that Keith did look like the traitorous bastard that the Galra were treating him as. The profound emotional side of him is the reason that most already think he is unworthy of the title he holds.

“Yes, sir.” He bows humbly to the floor. “Grandfather... I had to, Zarkon, he was going to-”

“I don’t care. Zarkon is the emperor it’s time you knew your place.” Zandak sneers. “You kill Shiro or I kill you and all the humans under your protection. That is the deal.”

“No. Please.” Keith pleads. “Grandfather kill me and no one else. They shouldn’t have to pay for what I did.”

“The Decision is final.” A voice speaks from a dark corner of the room. Keith’s blood runs cold, Zarkon.

Keith’s throat goes dry.

“You are a traitor Keith. You aided Voltron. Your treason is punishable by death. I am giving you one last chance. You kill him or I kill you and everyone you ever cared about.” Zarkon growls bitterly. “You should have known better. I put cameras in your room. You were working with the green one.” Zarkon presses a button on his watch and a hologram projection in the middle of the room shows both a ginger human dressed as a Zarkon and Keith pouring over a holographic map of the ship and showing a passage to the captured Green Lion on another planet and a sleeping Shiro in the other room on Keith’s bed. Keith fell to his knees, winded. His life has just turned upside down.

 


	2. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge took Shiro to safety. Shiro is entirely unaware of what happened after he wakes up after being drugged. Fortunately for him. Pidge is taking him to safety. Unfortunately, Keith probably signed himself over to death, leaving Shiro at a loss for words.

 

**-Flash back-**

His eyes water as he stares into the abyss that is space through the window next to Emperor’s bed. Humans are nothing but pets to the Galra. Zarkon’s voice chills his bones. “Keith will get tired of you some day, then you’ll be my plaything.” Keith is in a meeting with other captains and commanders on the war. Zarkon had called Shiro to speak to him. He thought it would be more mind torture instead they ended up in the bedroom.

His master, no friend, Keith, would be here any moment. Please, soon.

“Look at me, swine.” Zarkon demands. Shiro refuses. Zarkon grabs Shiro’s hair tugging him to look him in the face. “Champion, you are nothing without me. You are lucky you have potential otherwise you would have never served the Empire as a pet. You’d be rotting in a work camp like the others.” Shiro spits in Zarkon’s face. He snarles and a fist flies into Shiro’s face. Blinding pain sets in as he falls backwards onto the bed. “That is why I like you. Such a strong spirit I can’t wait to break you.” Zarkon grins a nasty an cruel smile. Just as Zarkon is about to lean toward Shiro, Keith bursts through the room.

“Emperor.” He greets his Great Grandfather. “Shiro is needed for training.” Keith walks over to the bed grabs Shiro’s arm and drags him from the room, slamming the door behind him before Zarkon could say anything.

“You’ll get in trouble.” Shiro whispers softly as they walk past the Emperor’s guards. Keith is quiet until they reach his quarters. His most reliable maid is already in the bedroom, redressing the bed. “You sit on the bed.” He turns to the maid, he is new to Shiro. Some boy with nearly ginger hair wearing glasses and very short, also human but dressed like a Galra. Keith turns to him. “You, please get some ice ASAP.” The human nods rushing from the room. “Do your best not to be spotted.” The human nods, a triangular robot follows the human.

“Rover, lead the way.” The human smiles, leaving the room. Keith’s room is much more like a three bedroom apartment. Keith often employs humans to do his housework. He is kind to them unlike some others. This doesn’t put him in the best light with his Great Grandfather but his Grandfather blames his mother. His human mother.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.” Keith apologizes walking to a draw and pulling out a bandage and other medical items. “You’re bleeding.” Keith uses a cotton ball to wipe away and clean the inury above his eyes from the Emperor’s nails. Shiro honestly didn’t notice pain anymore. Sometimes, he would be bleeding after the colosium and only Keith would notice the scrathces on his body.

“Shiro, speak to me, please. Tell me what he said to you.” Keith begs while bandaging the wounds.

“He..he said you would get tired of me.” Shiro mumbles in a barely coherent voice. Keith sighs, cupping Shiro’s cheek in his hands.

“Never.” Keith states looking deep into Shiro’s eyes. “I’ll never let him have you.” Keith promises kissing him protectively on the forehead.

**-end of flashback-**

 

“Keith!” Shiro screams as his eyes open and he sits up. The hum of the escape pod causes Shiro to realize the reality around them.

“Morning, sleepy head.” A voice speaks from the cockpit. No, Shiro wasn’t in the escape pod. He rises from the ground to look at the boy in the seat, no wait. A green dress? He was a she? No wait, that made a lot of sense. “Call me Pidge from now on.”

“Okay... Where are we?” Shiro asks, leaning on the back of the seat she is sitting in.

“We are in the green lion. After Keith put you under, I put you in the escape pod and fought him like we planned. Keith has been taken into custody.” Pidge explains calmly.

“We? You were in on this?” Shiro blinks. “The last thing I remember is drinking wine with Keith... I was drugged? How long have I been out?”

“Two days.” Pidge replies. “It was the only plan that would work. I’m sorry. Keith knows what he’s gotten into, I hope.”

“Wait, he’s committed treason. They’ll kill him. Your with Voltron!” Shiro shouts angrily. “We have to go back for him! They’ll hurt him.” Shiro’s chest went tight as he huffs for air. “He’ll be killed.”

“Shiro, calm down. He knows what he’s in for.” Pidge says turning around to look Shiro in the face. “He might be dead already. Turning around won't help him. He sacrificed himself for you.”

“I’m not worth it..” Shiro says in a voice that is barely more than a whisper.

“To him, you are worth more to him than you can ever comprehend.” Pidge sighs, turning back to the front window. “I’m sorry. I can understand how you feel. The Galra took my entire family. While I can’t understand exactly what you are going through right now, you aren’t alone in this.”

 


End file.
